Domesticated Curiosity
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ann is the domestic for Akainu, always trying to stay on her Master's good side. Though, she can't help her curiosity over the fighter and one day it finally gives in to pull her in. The fighter's name is Marco and she wanted to be all his... MarcoFem!Ace ! Oneshot. Rated T for implied mature content and angsty moments. Enjoy!


_**A/N:: Here! Have another animal based oneshot! This fic was fun to do and a bit teary eyed for me as it was a bit different! Felines Ann and Marco! With a side pairing of felines Law and Kidd!**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anime, they belong to Oda-sensei_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy~!_**

* * *

 **Domesticated Curiosity**

"Such a good girl," fingers rubbed beneath my chin and I purred in delight of the praise. Those fingers moved to behind an ear and in my hair as I tilted for the right spot. "How about some tuna later?"

"Ah, really?!" I asked whilst my tail swayed and he smiled before petting a couple times.

"Of course," the reply was there and then he pulled away. "Go rest on the couch for now." The words came out as I soon nodded and moved to the furniture. He moved to leave the room and I knew he was going to go get that fighter since he was to have company soon.

I am a domestic feline, bought to be a normal pet that makes sure to help their master as much as they could. My owner's name is Akainu, but he prefers Master and I had no problem calling him that. I have been under his roof for a couple years and he spoiled me as I learned to fit the domestic role perfectly to stay out of trouble. Akainu could be cruel to even me if I wasn't careful on his bad days, but mostly had it down. Being a black leopard, I was a perfect rare-breed domesticated feline for him.

A low growl was there, bringing my attention to the tiger brought in and chained to the spot on the floor behind the couch—away from it by some feet. Ears flickered from the fighter as Akainu gave a look sternly to him and soon moved as car doors were heard outside on his large ranch he owned. When leaving the room, I peered as blue eyes pierced to me, causing a curl in my stomach.

There was something about the fighter that made me crave for his attention more each time I saw him. I felt awful on how he was mistreated, but knew I could not do much with my standing. I am but a pet and a female at that, so it's a double whammy on my part. The fighter had to stay downstairs in the basement and I have almost dared below, but was afraid I would be in trouble.

Noticing Akainu mentioning of talking on the porch and the sounds of chairs had me wiggle in curiosity. I watched the blonde view my face as I soon shifted to crawl down and moved quietly along the floor. The fighter viewed me with a raised eyebrow and I had ears up to listen for Akainu, not wanting to push limits. I was finally resting closer with my body soon laying to my stomach and viewed the fighter more up close.

"What's your name, yoi?" The voice startled me with my tail flickering and muscles tensing before noticing he didn't move.

"… Ann…" I replied quietly and I noticed his tail sway pleasantly with a smirk. "You?"

"Marco." The name suit him and this shifting was there before he moved to shift closer. "You are the domestic." Hands shifted to be close, and when he noticed me tensing, he stopped to sit there with eyes watching me.

"I am, and you are the fighter." I spoke carefully with an ear twitched to listen towards the door for any sign of the owner coming back in. We have seen each other over the course of a few months, but we never spoke, never getting a chance to do so. My curiosity had won over and I soon let my tail sway, noticing blue eyes flicker to it. "You seem cool, Marco." I mention with a tilt of my head and he snorted before the body laid out so his face was closer to view me, his breath reaching me as he huffed.

"And you are beautiful, yoi." Heat went to my cheeks as I viewed him curiously whilst smiling in appreciation. Something about Marco made my heart race and I wondered why it did such a thing. I carefully moved a hand closer to him as I felt myself drawn in.

"He's just inside." The voice sounded out and I jolted straight up with limbs moving quickly. I made it over the couch and on the cushions before the screen door was moved to open. My head peer backed over as Marco was sitting up with a look to me as I was perplexed on the fact that if Akainu knew of me being near that he would punish me, but not at all as bad as he would to the fighter. My owner came around the doorway and I acted as if nothing happened and I perked up with a swaying tail. "Oh, there's my little angel." He commented towards me as I purred out with a little mewl and moved to the arm of the chair so he could come over to pet my head. Fingers scratched whilst I noticed his company eye me, his earlobes kind of bothering me like any other time.

"I still don't understand why you would cover such a little one." The guest commented with a wicked grin and I knew he liked to have his domestics naked in the home. The poor feline with him looked worse for wear and I couldn't imagine what she went through. Luckily, she had clothes on when out and that collar was there like I would be when leaving the home.

"Because Ann is a discreet feline, Eneru." The hand moved to rub under my chin before he pulled away and I rested to the back of the couch as Akainu took a step. "Go wait by my fight chair, Ann." I merely nodded and got up to leave, giving a worried glance to Marco as he merely watched me. A little smile was there, making my chest flutter as I moved out of the room with the other pet that was ordered to follow.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I haven't been able to talk with Marco since that time and it had almost been two months, but I did notice his fights being different. When viewing them, he would be slightly showy and I began to realize that he was doing it to show off to _me_. Those blue eyes would find me and it always made me hide a smile as I enjoyed the attention. Marco was very keen on seeming to prove himself towards me, that he would be a great partner. It was funny that these past couple of years I hadn't been interested in potential partners that Akainu would bring by, but here I was falling for a fighter.

So, then it was just me to watch over the home, the maid leaving for the day. The owner went out for the night to do some bets, but did not participate in the fighting, just scooping the competition. I let my curiosity get the better of me as I found the spare key the maid uses and went down to the basement. The steps lightly creaked as I carefully moved down with eyes adjusted to the darkness and soon noticed a candle light from around the corner. Viewing to the three cages, only one was occupied, and the body was already facing me with a smile.

"Won't you be in trouble?" The question was there as I approached the cage he was resting in with his heavy collar chained to the wall.

"He's not home and the maid already left…" I told him with a thrill flurrying through my veins as I was trying the key second key on the ring to his cage. Successfully it unlocked and I moved inside the cage with a smile of light anticipation. As I got closer, I moved to hands and knees to show my neutrality whilst moving closer. Eyes watched me as he sat with his head tilted before I was a close distance, but kept a bit of space. "I don't think I have the right keys for the collar." I told him truthfully and he merely smiled towards me.

"Probably not… he wouldn't want to chance me slipping, yoi." He mentions whilst a hand shifted to be out towards me, palm up in a type of invitation. I viewed him to see his intention and only felt my body flurry.

A steady breath was made as I carefully shifted forward to be closer and gently grasped onto fingers. The rough feel of his hand showed of being someone who worked hard, especially with his fighting as my fingertips skimmed along his palm and wrist to find the muscles relaxed along his forearm. My body shifted before I notice him move, startling me as I was grasped around my waist and soon brought to have my back along his lap. I stared in questioning, tensing as he carefully moved his hand through my hair. The warmth he gave me was a nice feeling and his scent intoxicated my nostrils as I soon let myself begin purring in delight.

Ragged purrs came in return and I felt myself smiling in thrill of being so close to Marco and having him react like so. I let a hand press along the sternum, him not wearing a shirt, and carefully lingered along scarred skin whilst he moved his hand down along my side. My shirt is a tank top that rested my full torso, but fingers began pressing it up gently. I arched to the feel as I viewed blue eyes that gleamed down at me in reassurance. A smile was on lips as he continued to purr with me and this shaky breath left me as the hand was touching skin not normally exposed or even grazed on any occasion.

"Marco…" I spoke his name while his other arm that is free moved to be behind my shoulders and lift me as lips pressed along my temple. Small trembles left me at the feel of his rough hand along my skin.

"You're so smooth, Ann…" The comment came out as I felt my body festering in need as the scent of him was over running my clarity. I had a hand move to his neck as I quivered with eyes closing with a gasp. The hand moved along to my back, feeling along my spine and carefully rubbing the base of my tail as he had got low enough. "Could you be mine?" I noticed the fingers pull from my tail and kept his hand along skin that wasn't too private.

"I-I wouldn't want anyone else…" I mentioned with little mewls as I pressed into him with my head nudging against him.

"Could I claim you, Ann? Right now, yoi?" The hand gripped my hip as lips skimmed an ear with a hot breath and I trembled with a low mewl. My brain was fogged, but I could understand he was being serious on the matter and I swallowed heavily.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't…" I teased lightly while I wiggled before I found myself straddling his lap with arms around his neck. Blue eyes showed darkly in lust whilst I purred in delight at the look I stirred in him. "Plus, you are only suited for me…"

"Glad you caught on…" Marco smirked as I implied the fights and hands were under my shirt. Our eyes viewed one another as I felt flushed and he was careful with his touches. "I only want you…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I made sure I wouldn't show my excitement for when the owner would bring Marco up for a fight. That night had him completely being gentle and I never felt so amazing than at that time being with him, especially after when he held me in a firm embrace. He told me that he wished he could have done it in a more comfortable setting, but I told him it didn't matter. I had him and that was all that was necessary. At night, I would sometimes sneak to go chatter with him, especially if Akainu is really tired.

Though, I noticed after a couple weeks that I felt different than usual and Akainu noticed too. The owner may be a bit demeaning, but he treated me a bit more better and had a doctor come view over me. Once he examined me fully with my being feeling exhausted from our trip yesterday, I was surprised on what the doctor spoke out.

"What?" Akainu asked in confusion, wanting clarification and my ears were ringing.

"Ann is pregnant." I was shocked hearing that I had a possible litter inside of me at this moment. Grey eyes looked to me as I looked away immediately, not wanting to see those flickering emotions.

"Thank you, Doctor." That had the man packing up his items as I let ears lower in fear and stayed at my spot on the couch where I had been examined. Akainu offered to walk the doctor out, but he said he was quite capable and left the room. The fear grew more and more as I soon heard the front door close. "Who did you let _defile_ you?" I moved nervously as I curled with knees up and arms gripping around thighs and under my calves. "Ann, I will not ask again…" I heard the anger and I trembled while shaking my head with eyes flickering up at that face. An annoyed look was there before a startling pain was across my face and I was to the floor, limbs scrambling. "An alley?!" He asked aggressively and I felt eyes stinging as his hand grabbed the back of my neck to lift me. I curled in response and trembled as he glared to me before his eyes widened. "That _fighter_ did it, didn't he?!" I shook my head, but he knew as I was dropped to the ground and noticed him shift roughly.

"N-no, Master!" I hollered in panic as I followed after but he smacked me again that had me sprawling back to the ground.

"Stay here!" The words seethed as I whimpered and didn't move an inch as he left the room. There was noise and scrapping before Akainu was back with Marco as he looked to me in worry, it flaring in those blue eyes as I felt like crying. I couldn't see to behind the couch where he dragged him to put on that one hook on the floor, but it didn't matter as Akainu flipped the couch. Marco was staring in surprise and confusion before growling as a foot drove his face into the ground. "How _dare_ you defile Ann…" The voice was low in anger and blue eyes stared to me wide as I trembled with fear. Akainu moved away from him and began for me as I curled on myself protectively. "As if I would let something so _wretched_ out."

Ears went completely down as he soon grabbed at an arm and was pulling me up. Desperate noises left me as he moved me forward, and I stumbled to catch myself while moving to knees and hands before crying out. His foot kicking sharply to my stomach and I felt tears well as I curled to protect myself. I was moved to my side as he continued to stomp at my stomach and I cried out in pure fear.

"L-Leave her alone!" Marco growled out with his holler and it didn't stop before I felt myself coughing roughly whilst this sensation was there. Akainu stopped as I whimpered and grabbed to below as I noticed the wet warmth. I began to shake as I pulled a hand away to notice the blood and heard a frustrated noise from the owner.

"Don't even think about it again…" Feet moved angrily from the room as I knew he wouldn't be gone long and I heard shifting.

"A-Ann?" Worry was there as I stared to my bloody hand and I was shaking as I looked up towards Marco. My lips trembled and his ears flickered as he stared to me.

"H-He killed them…"

"What, yoi?" Confusion was there and was looking to my hand before tilting to see my body. Realization was blooming across his face and I clenched my jaw with a small cry leaving me as I couldn't move from the pain I felt. "I'm so sorry…" The whisper was there as I let tears begin to leave me while I cried and he was pulling at his chains. I could tell he wanted to be there for me, but couldn't get free. "Ann, I shouldn't have…" I soon peered to him in slight confusion with lips trembling.

"Do… do you not want me?" I asked heart broken and he showed stress from my question.

"Of course I do…" He whispered while trying to move closer, but knew he wouldn't get far. "I didn't want you to get hurt, yoi…" I shifted somewhat before pushing up carefully with whimpers and Marco tried to coax me to lay down, but I crawled over. It took a bit of time and soon I found myself in his arms, them going over my head so he could drag me closer onto his lap. A ragged, broken purr was leaving me as I enjoyed his warmth, but still felt myself broken from what just happened.

"Marco…" I whimpered as he held onto me whilst rocking us slightly and I put arms around my stomach. "I-I'm sorry I couldn't protect them better…" I spoke lowly and he coaxed me with kisses to my head.

"I wish I could have protected you better." I leaned into him with light mewls and he held me firmly in the embrace before there was a growl.

"Hands off, mangy feline…" Akainu sneered out, making me stiffen while whimpering in fear and Marco held tightly to me. "I will not permit you to interact with my domestic any longer." Feet heavily met the floorboards and Marco growl with a tight hold before things began a mess again.

A struggle was there as I was pulled away and tossed to the side, tumbling with whimpers as I merely curled back on myself. Marco was fighting off Akainu with snarls and then was pulling on restraints as if the owner moved away. A hand was to the back of my neck as I was lifted and I had no energy to curl on myself and hold it there. Marco was hollering in protests as I was dragged off to the bathroom where I was put in the tub of warm water. Tears stung at my eyes again at such a feeling and cried whilst Akainu left the room.

"Our b-babies…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It had only been a few days from the time and the owner decided to just rub salt in the wound even more by bringing by a friend. The visitor had a domestic by the name of Law and the owners wanted us to be together. I, of course, didn't want anyone else and really felt too depressed for such matters. Sitting on the grass, I was curled on myself as the other domestic didn't bother me for a while, but then he approached.

"I have a proposal, Ann-ya." The words came out as he carefully sat next to me, but gave enough room. I flickered my ear slightly as if I was listening, but didn't move. "You have a forbidden love as do I, both with a fighter—I assume." That had me tilt my head a bit and look to him in slight surprise. "I think we should play a small role of domestic attraction to have the owners back off."

"Would… would they really?"

"I do believe so, but I think we should pretend quicker as you seem to be carrying." Confusion was through me as I looked to him with a slight tremble of lips. Grey eyes flickered and he cleared his throat lightly while leaning closer with his hand behind me. "If I may, I know some medical things and can confirm for you? I just need to feel along your lower abdomen—nowhere private, promise." A feeling of hope swirled through me as I carefully began scooting closer and rested to his shoulder so they couldn't see his other hand from the porch behind us. I moved legs a bit so his hand could line along the lower part of my stomach and add a bit of pressure with a hum. "As I expected, you are of littles."

"Am I really, Law?" I asked with ears perking up a little and he gave a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I can distinctly tell and I assume you want to keep them." A slight nod left me as I had painful memories to what happened before. "Then this is what we need to do; we have to pretend we get along _really_ well so they give us alone time. At that point I will merely hold you because I wouldn't dare impend forcibly on someone, especially when I have my own love." This understanding was in me when hearing his proposition and I swallowed before shifting somewhat my body firmly to him with a hand to his side.

"I want to protect my babies…" I whispered and he moved the hand from the ground behind me to hold onto me as his tail flickered to twist with mine.

"To the owners, we are of lovers, but we know of the truth…" A nod left me as I smiled with ears up, happy to know that Law was willing to help protect me along with our means of love for others.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The owners were _ecstatic_ that we hit off so beautifully and had no problem with me showing Law my room. They had wandered the grounds outside and Law merely held to me whilst I excitedly held my stomach. I had to make sure not to be over the moon about it, but I made sure to show my owner that I was more content than I had been. To keep up the rouse the following few days, I asked about Law to Akainu and how I wanted to see him again sometime soon. It helped with him showing some slack on me whilst I was given more range to wonder around as I was feeling happier.

I carefully moved along the side of the home, finding the window that went to the cages and knew the owner was busy for a while. When finding the place, I crouched to rest along my side and not wanting to rest on my stomach. Eyes viewed inside and adjusted to soon notice movement and a low hum.

"Marco…" I whispered and heard movement before he was more in line of sight as the window was over the middle cage.

"Ann?" He questioned before I heard a low growl and those eyes sheened in threat, "who's _scent_ is that?"

"Listen to me, I am short on time," I explained quickly while putting a hand to the bar. "There is this other domestic helping me, so we have to portray as lovers to our owners. He's got himself a lover too, their fighter, and th-the best news ever, Marco!" My voice strained to keep it down and notice a curious tilt of his head and I was beaming. "Th-they're alive!"

"What, yoi?" Confusion showed and I rocked back and forth a few times.

"The babies, Marco… They are still alive." I told him with a grin and notice this relief there as he let out a slow breath. "That's why his scent is on me, he is going to act as if he is the father so they won't get hurt. We… we can figure out how to get you out, but for now…"

"I'm so glad you all are safe." A flush was to my cheeks and I grinned with a small purr before tilting my head.

"I should go, but I wanted you to know so you weren't caught off guard. I love you, Marco." I quickly moved to get up as I noticed his surprised face and was making my way over out of the brush to roll in the grass. A toy was out there as I played with it and heard the screen door. I acted as if I hadn't heard it whilst playing with the type of giant ring.

"Ann?" The call was there and I swayed before tilting my head towards Akainu.

"Yes, Master?" I asked lightly while shifting to be sitting and head lowered.

"Come along, we are to go out." A smile was there, being haughty as usual, and I got up while moving to him with a sway of my tail.

"To see Law?" I asked hopefully and this chuckle left him as I approached and a hand was ruffling to behind an ear.

"You fancy him quite a bit, don't you?" A look left me as if I had been caught in something I shouldn't be and he was amused. "Don't worry, my princess, he will be there." I gave a smile and a pretty face before he turned away. "Let's get you dressed."

"Yes, I am coming, Master." I told him while following and was happy that I was able to talk with Marco.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I was sitting with Law as I noticed their fighter giving me a look, but so was Marco to the man having a hand around my waist. After a week going by, they were going to have a fight night whilst Akainu had good news for the other owner. They were talking of other things as the living room was rearranged so you could view the fighters to the side. Law was showing affection by rubbing a hand along my knee whilst a nuzzle was to my cheek.

"So, what of this good news?" Doflamingo asked curiously whilst I noticed they were both viewing us.

"It seems just their first bout was enough." Akainu commented and received a surprised look before eyes were to my stomach. Law had told me because of what my owner had done really did show of a miscarriage and it was possible to be pregnant again, but rarely. Though, with how I described it all then it was plausible it caused something to show I wasn't as far along to match with our 'rendezvous'. Plus, Akainu would not want to mention to others of what happened and being scoffed at for him letting his domestic get defiled by a 'mere fighter'.

"Oh? Kahahaha! This needs to be celebrated!" I notice their fighter giving a confused look before gazing to Marco who gave a slight look, as if telling the other to tone down his reaction so we weren't caught. The redhead seemed to understand and I merely rest my head against Law with eyes closing. "Then I guess we need to schedule for times to meet more often."

They chattered more while I opened eyes and carefully let myself view Marco as he gave a light smile, happy to know the babies really were alright. Plus, he was happy that I was doing well and I breathed out in content as the owners went on about other things. Law was breathing out in a calm manner with light purrs and I felt his tail flicker and I knew he was thinking of Kidd. I was told a bit of the redhead and thought they fit well together, mentioning we would have to do something at a sooner time before I get too far along and when both fighters are over.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It wasn't that hard to see one another again and the owners found having the fighters like a taunt to them, even though they knew the truth. They held up a good display of distraught towards Law and I to keep the appearance. It took another week before we were able to sneak off to my room and the owners left the fighters chained to the floor with a maid watching over them. It was easy to get the maid distracted enough as we snuck in to start unlocking the chains and getting the two free.

When released, Marco grabbed my face to give me kisses and I held back any noise as we began getting them up. We made our way out the back door as we found the owners on the front side and the maid in the kitchen cleaning up something that would take a little longer. Everything was going well as we moved carefully out the back door and holding our mate's hands to begin to the field. This was the hard part, being in the open for so long and as soon as reaching the field, we began to run for it. I kept a hold to Marco as we followed behind Law and Kidd that were a bit faster. The thrill in me was higher as we got closer to the forest edge before I heard a loud noise emitting from the home behind us and a _vicious_ barking from the hounds.

Fear stemmed as Marco swiftly picked me up and began picking up on our speed through the woods and the two others were moving. I scanned the area behind us with wrenching fear as we moved along and we just wanted away. Everything caught up as I noticed the hound diving over a bunch of roots and I hollered out as warning. What I hadn't expected was another hound coming from the side and biting into one of Marco's legs as we tumbled to the ground. My mate fought the hound as I began shifting and was soon whimpering with my body lowering as the other hound was growling at me to not move.

To protect the babies was on my mind before the hound hollered when it was tackled and I noticed it to be Kidd. Law was starting to help me up as the fighters got the hounds to back off effectively and I was dragged along. The two ran right behind and I pulled from Law as I waited for Marco as he was a bit slower and I feared he would be caught. The other two didn't abandon us I helped as much as I could to pull on Marco, no matter if he winced out loud a few times. Tears stung my eyes as I heard the snapping of teeth and barks starting up again.

We saw the end of vegetation and broke free whilst noticing a couple of people a bit to the side standing in surprise when we broke through. Our feet moved away from them, in case they may try to capture us and send us back, but then a hound was there.

"AAAHH!" I scream left me as teeth snagged my arm and Marco tried to fight it off as it started to drag me, making me stumble on feet. It hurt, searing with pain as I cried and the other hound was there jumping towards us.

 _ **BANG!**_

The airborne hound quickly hit the ground and rolled with whimpers while another gunshot went off hitting the one holding onto me. It let go with a holler of pain and Marco pulled me away protectively. My eyes found the two other men as one with dreadlocks was slowly approaching and the other with a striped hat held a rifle in hand. Kidd was before us with growls as I curled into Marco with both arms holding over my stomach protectively.

"I'm a doctor," the man still slowly approaching mentioned with hands out and showed a look of concern. "My name is Rakuyou and this is one of my brothers, Curiel." He introduced whilst I heard yells from the woods and whimpered with feet moving. My mate held tighter while shifting away from the direction and Law was next to us on the other side. Kidd had directed his growling and it sent a consuming fear through me when the owner appeared through the vegetation. As he glared to us fiercely, it was soon blocked by the man named Curiel who cocked his gun.

"You are on personal property, Sakazuki." The owner growled in distaste for being interrupted and if he could see me then I knew he would be glaring still.

"Give back _my_ property." Akainu spoke out lowly as I whimpered whilst Marco pulled me as close as possible. My arms tightened on my stomach and I peered to notice Rakuyou glancing in surprise.

"Curiel, she is carrying." It was information being passed and his brother tensed before moving arms.

" _Get off our property_." It sounded angry, almost livid, and there was movement with frustrated growls.

"Damn Newgates…" The words were followed by more curses and soon I heard the woods being shifted around as if he was walking away.

"How far along is she? This stress isn't well for any stage, especially farther along." Rakuyou quickly spoke as he kneeled a small distance and Law was shifting.

"Half, but she is more on the high-risk side after what happened early on." A shiver went through me in remembrance and Marco coaxed me with small rocks.

"Let us help you, Pops will make sure Sakazuki _never_ touches you again."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It took us a little bit to be convinced, but Kidd gave a look that he would protect as much as he could and I knew Marco would as well. The only problem was that I needed to be carried and Marco was already injured, so Kidd offered. It was appreciated that I was lingering with someone who at least I knew and trusted enough. We made it to their country home and a few others noticed us in confusion whilst some shouted 'Bay' and a woman appeared to talk with Rakuyou.

Bay took care of me, being self-aware of this kind of thing and helped patch me whilst checking over the babies. I was fine and they decided to monitor the bite wound to make sure it didn't get infected. Marco was immediately allowed to come to me once patched up and curled up with me on the bed. I felt so happy and he feathered me in kisses for comfort.

Meeting Pops was different as he wasn't hesitant on anything and pet me and Marco as if my mate didn't growl or try to swat at him. The man told us that Sakazuki wouldn't reach us here and then another feline named Thatch brought us food. Marco was hesitant for me to eat, even with them patching me up, but also knew I needed to. So, he took a taste of his food before I ate and he gave me some of his to eat more. I had complained, but the hand resting to my stomach had me quiet down on it and purr. He just wanted to make sure I caught up on eating and merely worried since I am sure _that_ time was just as fresh in his head.

After almost a week passing and meeting a few more of the family, we began to relax in our environment. I walked around with Marco as refuge and joined them all in the living room on occasion since I wanted to move around, but not too far anywhere. Today I was in the living room with two female felines named Haruta and Izo, the latter being mated with Thatch. Izo had been excited I was carrying and I was leaning against Marco as she chattered about knitting some little sweaters for them for the winter that was coming up in a couple months since they would still be little.

"Can I speak with you, Ann?" That was Bay from the doorway and giving a look to us. I began to stand and Marco shifted, but there was a noise in the air. "In private, please." I looked to Marco as he gave me a look that he would follow nonetheless, but I reluctantly shook my head with a slight smile before going to the doctor. We moved to the small type of infirmary the home held in a type of corner tower room, the white walls bouncing the sunlight from the window and making it bright.

"What is it, Bay?" I asked softly while we began sitting down, me on the edge of the bed and her in the chair. She crossed a leg over and viewed me, tilting her head and caused her white tinted blue locks to cascade down in front of her shoulder.

"I know it's personal, but I would like for you to tell me what happened early on. Law was not able to disclose since it is your choice to tell me." My body tensed at that and she gave a sigh while smoothing hands along her sundress. "I would not speak to anyone else of this, but I am technically your doctor overviewing your pregnancy and want to be prepared. Knowing everything helps with preventing anything or being aware." A slow nod left me at hearing those words and soon took in a breath to relax, hands moving to smooth along the bump on the lower half of my abdomen. Hands moved to soon have arms over it and I gave her a nervous look while shifting somewhat.

"H-He kicked them…" I muttered, dark blue eyes widening and looked slightly confused.

"Who? Sakazuki?" A nod left me and this breath left her in frustration. "I see, that insufferable man…" It was spoken with a tight jaw before she took in a breath to calm herself. "Did you bleed or anything?"

"Y-yeah… I thought we had lost them…" I spoke truthfully and felt eyes stinging as tears wanted to fall. A coaxing was there as she shifted to roll closer and a hand was petting along my head. "M-Marco had to watch… I… We both thought they were gone…" I whined lightly while bringing legs up to curl on myself and she made small noises.

"It's okay, we won't ever let him touch any of you again… We will help take care of you, your mate, your friends, and those babies." Bay mentioned while I gave her a look, searching for any lie and saw nothing but passion there to help and save us. I slowly reached a hand out while she gripped to it and I tugged before she moved to sit on the bed next to me so I could easily curl against her. "You are safe here at home."


End file.
